Impotencia
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: Alfred se sentía impotente ante su situación con México a causa de su nuevo jefe pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse y más si su relación con cierta morena de ojos castaños esta en juego. UsaMéx y mención de ArgMéx. La Imagen no es mía.


Impotencia

Disclarmer: Ni Hetalia ni Latín Hetalia me pertenecen

Alfred exhalo un suspiro de alivio apenas puso un pie en el interior de su apartamento antes de dejarse caer en el sofá con aire agotado. Tan solo habían pasado unas pocas semanas desde el inicio del mandato de su nuevo jefe y el estadounidense estaba a punto de explotar por la tensión

Y lo peor era su relación con los hermanos mexicanos. No sabía que le dolía más, si los insultos o la indiferencia. Viniendo de Pedro era algo normal, estaba más que acostumbrado, no por nada llevaban años así pero con ella, con Itzel…

Itzel era otra historia.

A diferencia de su trato con su hermano, que iba de la molestia a la risa y viceversa, la representación de México del Sur simplemente lo detestaba, dejándole muy pocos resquicios para acercarse a ella.

Jones no recordaba exactamente cuándo había empezado a luchar por derribar la barrera que la mexicana había erigido contra él ni la fecha precisa en la que se había dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos por Sánchez pero ahí estaba, esforzándose porque su bella princesa azteca le diera una oportunidad.

Intentaba acercarse para hablar, buscaba oportunidades para invitarla a salir o le daba pequeños regalos de vez en cuando, esperando tener un poco de su atención.

Y lo había conseguido aunque faltara mucho camino por recorrer todavía.

Con los años, su vínculo con Sánchez había mejorado de forma considerable ya que algunos de sus antiguos jefes habían hecho mejoras o modificado algunas cosas respecto a su relación bilateral como naciones en aspectos como el comercio, la educación o la inmigración ilegal.

Ahora todos sus esfuerzos por demostrarle a Itzel, a Said y a las otras naciones que él no era el villano que muchos pensaban que era estaban a punto de irse por la borda.

Y todo a causa de las políticas xenófobas de su nuevo jefe.

Alfred soltó un quejido frustrado mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara. Pocas cosas le habían dolido tanto como el recuerdo de la voz de Itzel cuando esta le había reclamado aquella disposición por parte de Donald para que gobierno mexicano pagara la construcción del nuevo muro fronterizo

 _—¡Eres un maldito cabrón aprovechado gringo! —gritó Itzel con voz de trueno— ¡¿Pedirnos a mi hermano y a mí que paguemos por tus caprichos?! ¿Estás pendejo o qué?_

 _—Itzel —llamo el rubio poniéndole las manos en los hombros—. Take it easy, please._

 _—¡¿Cómo puedes pedirme que me calme si tu jefe está acusando y deportando injustamente a mi gente?! —le reclamó ella apartándose con brusquedad, como si su tacto le asqueara._

 _—Lo solucionaremos —repuso el de ojos azules tratando de no obviar lo mucho que su rechazo le había dolido—. I promise you honey —agregó acercándose para abrazarla._

 _—No me digas nada —lo cortó la castaña de ojos pardos mirándolo con odio—. Hablaremos cuando tu jefe se saque esas ideas estúpidas de la cabeza y deje de maltratar a mi pueblo —añadió antes de salir a paso firme, rodeada del aire orgulloso que tanto la caracterizaba._

No estaba de más decir que había intentado resarcir su error invitando a ambos hermanos y a su jefe a la casa blanca para plantear y aclarar la cuestión pero tanto el mandatario como las representaciones del país vecino rechazaron la reunión.

Lo peor había sido, por lo menos a juicio del americano cuando Argentina se había acercado a Itzel bajo el pretexto de acto de solidaridad de parte de su jefe hacia el gobierno mexicano ante el rechazo de Trump hacia ambas naciones latinas.

Un mero acto de amistad y solidaridad, si claro.

Alfred era muy consciente de que tenía muchos rivales en su camino para hacerse con el amor de la mayor de los Sánchez y uno de ellos era Martín Hernández.

Siendo sincero, no lo culpaba por haberse fijado en una mujer hermosa, independiente y valiente como lo era la representante de México del Sur pero eso no evitaba que los celos y la rabia le hicieran un nudo en el estómago cada vez que los veía juntos.

Jones esbozó una sonrisa amarga.

Era irónico que la nación más poderosa del mundo no pudiera hacer nada para reparar los lazos con país vecino.

Era irónico (y doloroso) que un hombre tan persistente y seguro como lo era él se sintiera impotente al ver a la mujer que amaba mirarlo con desdén mientras se alejaba de su lado.

El estadounidense se descubrió el rostro y se levanto.

Ya encontraría el modo de arreglarlo todo.

Ya hallaría la manera de de disculparse con Itzel.

Ya daría con la forma de no perder al amor de su vida a manos de otro hombre.

No dejaría que la impotencia, el dolor y los celos lo consumieran. Iba a obtener el perdón y el corazón de Itzel aunque se le fuera la eternidad en ello.

Fin.


End file.
